Strawberrys with Cream
by Parallel Example
Summary: IchiHitsu. AU. Hitsugaya puede cuidar de sí mismo. Pero no puede quedarse sólo en casa, al fin y al cabo solo es un niño. Es por eso que su madre decide contratar una niñera cuando se va de viaje de negocios. One-Shot. Regalo para Purple Scene.


_Y bien, aquí un one-shot IchiHitsu como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga **Purple Scene**. Lo prometido es deuda. Son las 0:11, y aunque sé que ya no es tu cumple, no tengo tanto retraso como tú, Hahaha. Y bueno, no tengo más que decir. Disfrutad, o tratad de hacerlo, con mi historia, siempre recordando que ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenencen._

* * *

Strawberrys with Cream

El día se alzaba tormentoso ya a primeras horas de la mañana, anunciando con una tímida lluvia el hecho de que, caprichosamente, el sol decidía no salir hoy. Pero no era el húmedo clima lo que estaba molestando a un niño en específico, el cual ahora mismo se hallaba desayunando con su madre en una cocina ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

-Puedo cuidar de mí mismo... – se quejó el niño con una voz molesta, pero no por eso más alta de lo habitual, mientras miraba con sus verdosos ojos a su joven madre.

-Puede ser, pero no quiero correr riesgos. – dijo la mujer con una voz alegre, pero para nada demasiado, resultando ser una melódica y dulce voz.

Era una hermosa mujer bastante joven, tal vez demasiado para tener un niño, aunque este sólo se encontrara en los últimos cursos de Primaria. Un brillante pelo dorado caía hasta su media espalda, que resaltaba sus ojos verdes y su blanca piel, acrecentando las delicadas facciones de su rostro, que evidenciaban su juventud.

Su padre los había abandonado al enterarse del embarazo de la joven huyendo de toda responsabilidad y dejando sola a apenas una niña de dieciséis años con una criatura a la que cuidar. Sus padres la ayudaron a salir adelante, y pudieron cuidar y educar bien al niño, al cual habían llamado Toushirou en honor al ya difunto abuelo de la chica.

-¿Y no puedo acompañarte a ese sitio al que tú vas? – preguntó el pequeño, enarcando ligeramente sus cejas, con una nerviosa esperanza en su voz. La mujer suspiró levemente.

-No puedo llevarte conmigo en mi viaje de negocios, cariño. No tendría tiempo para atenderte. Sólo es un día, por favor...¿Aguantarás? – preguntó la mujer, algo esperanzada en que su hijo se resignara.

-¿Y los abuelos? ¿No puedo estar con ellos? – dijo, intentando evitar ser la presa de un completo desconocido.

-No puedo llevarte con ellos, y ya son muy mayores para encargarse de alguien aparte de ellos mismos. Además, la que pone las normas aquí soy yo, y si he dicho que tendrás a una canguro, así será. – sentenció, ahogando toda réplica por parte del menor.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo va a cuidarme alguien que sólo me lleva un par de años. – volvió a quejarse. Nunca había sido respondón, ni lo más mínimo, pero eso era algo con lo que simplemente no estaba conforme.

¡Por Dios, que él era un genio, y tenía que ser cuidado por apenas un adolescente! Seguro que enseguida los papeles acabarían cambiándose, y tendría que cuidar al mayor.

-Es el hijo de una buena amiga mía, y lo conozco. Sé que es un muchacho responsable, sino no le encargaría la tarea de cuidarte, confía en mí. Sólo será por un día. Llegará enseguida. ¿Puedo irme sin preocupaciones? – le preguntó al albino, el cual se hallaba sobre su silla, de brazos cruzados y mirando en otra dirección. Éste frunció algo más el ceño y acabó suspiró en señal de derrota , dando su brazo a torcer.

-Está bien. Vete ya.

-Gracias, mi amor. Pórtate bien, ¿eh? – dijo alegremente su madre, abrazando a su pequeño.

-Que sí, que sí, vete ya. – dijo el niño, sin corresponder ni rechazar el abrazo, aún con los brazos cruzados. Un par de segundos después oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta, obviando que su madre se había marchado.

Terminó de desayunar tranquilamente, ya que hoy tenía puente y no había ninguna tarea que hacer. Procedió a derrumbarse en el sofá, destruyendo sus jóvenes y super-productivas neuronas con la absurda programación infantil, la cual le estaba matando lentamente. Agotado como estaba, ya que había dormido menos de lo recomendado para un niño en pleno crecimiento, poco a poco fue relajándose más en el sofá, mirando el blanco techo de su casa con explosiones y chillonas voces provenientes del televisor como fondo.

* * *

El sonido del timbre le despertó sobresaltadamente, incorporándose bruscamente en el sofá. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Se levantó y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, apagando antes la televisión. Tenía el pelo desordenado, y la ropa bastante arrugada, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado dormido. Sin apresurarse abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un adolescente vestido con chaqueta de cuero negra, con pantalones a juego y botas militares. Llevaba debajo de la chaqueta una camisa blanca, y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. Aunque, sin duda alguna, lo primero que vio fue su pelo, de un extraño tono naranja bastante chillón.

-¿Y tú eres el que tiene que cuidarme? – dijo Hitsugaya con un leve acento sarcástico, tras un breve análisis al desconocido.

-Así es. ¿Dónde te coloca eso, enano? – dijo colocando la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, acercando algo su rostro.

-No soy un enano. Apenas estoy en Primaria, es normal que tú seas más alto. – dijo el de pelo blanco, alejándose del adolescente e internándose en la casa.

-Como quieras. Soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Hisugaya, ¿verdad? – preguntó. El otro se limitó a asentir, justo antes de sentarse en sofá, en un extremo, tratando de alejarse lo máximo del otro. Ichigo se sentó en la otra punta también, con los brazos extendidos tras el respaldo, dejando sus gafas en la mesilla de al lado. - ¿Qué quieres ver? – preguntó, encendiendo con el mando la televisión, en un canal en el que ahora estaban emitiendo una telenovela de esas que ponen por las mañanas, un par de horas antes de comer.

-Eso no. – dijo simplemente el pequeño, cruzado de brazos. Ichigo cambió de canal, emitían dibujos animados. –Eso tampoco. – volvió a cambiar de canal. Un documental sobre los corales, parecía ser. –Eso tampoco. – puso un canal donde emitían un noticiario. – No. – otra telenovela. – Tampoco. – Ichigo empezaba a fruncir el ceño. En este canal emitían una serie de adolescentes. Miró al menor, que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¡Aahhhh! ¡Ya está bien! –gritó finalmente. Puso el mando en el regazo de Hitsugaya. - ¡Toma! ¡Pon tú lo que quieras! – dijo, antes de levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a la cocina, probablemente para asaltar la nevera.

-Si tomas algo ahora luego no comerás. – dijo simplemente el menor, con la voz algo más alta para que el otro le pudiese oír.

-¡Déjame en paz!

* * *

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Se dirigió a la puerta, siendo seguido por Ichigo, el cual seguía manteniendo las distancias, y se encontró a su vecina Matsumoto en la puerta, sonriente.

-Buenos días, Shiro-chan. – el aludido se quejó no verbalmente por el apodo, frunciendo el ceño obviamente molesto. – Quería algo de az...

-Sí, azúcar, como siempre. – interrumpió el de pelo blanco, hastiado por la actitud de su vecina, la cual parecía perfectamente dispuesta a vaciar su despensa en lugar de ir a comprar.

Al desaparecer Hitsugaya por el corredor, Matsumoto se dispuso a inspeccionar minuciosamente el aspecto del adolescente. Éste, extrañado, enarcó una ceja, mirando curiosamente a la mujer. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la rubia esbozó la sonrisa más extravagante con la que se había topado Ichigo, mirando a éste fijamente.

-Y tú eres... – dijo la mujer, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro, todavía con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Encantado – se presentó el chico, extendiendo su mano. Ésta fue rechazada por la mujer, la cual abrazó fervorosamente al de pelo naranja.

-¡Déjate de formalismos, hombre! Soy Rangiku, la vecina – se presentó jovialmente, justo antes de separarse del sonrojado adolescente. Le sonrió. – La mamá de Shiro-chan me dijo que vendría una niñera a encargarse de él. Eres tú, ¿cierto? – Ichigo sólo asintió, son saber adónde quería llegar la mujer, la cual se inclinó sobre el oído de éste, con aquella extraña sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo. – Cuida bien de mi Shiro-chan, ¿eh?

Ichigo sólo acertó a dar un enérgico asentimiento, sin entender del todo bien el significado de estas palabras. Justo en ese momento llegó Hitsugaya, que sostenía una bolsita con azúcar en su mano izquierda. Éste frunció el ceño por la escena que se le presentaba, pero no le dio importancia, tendiéndole la bolsita a la rubia. Ésta sonrió agradecida y le revolvió los cabellos al niño, el cual se mostraba bastante molesto con esa acción.

-Voy a hacer un pastel. Luego os daré un trozo, chicos. – dijo mientras se despedía con la mano alegremente.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, guiñó el ojo a Ichigo, el cual seguía confuso por la actitud de esa mujer. Sin darle importancia, siguió a Hitsugaya a la salita.

-Creo que deberíamos comer ya. – dijo el mayor, comprobando al hora en el pequeño reloj digital que había encima del televisor. Recibió un simple asentimiento como respuesta. Se derrumbó en el sofá, aún reflexionando sobre la actitud de la mujer de antes.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué comemos? – preguntó al final el albino, tras un largo silencio por parte del otro.

-No lo sé. Pide una pizza. Eres superdotado, ¿no? Podrás con ello. – dijo Ichigo, rechazando mentalmente la opción de levantarse del sofá.

-¿No eras tú el que tenía que cuidarme y ayudarme con las labores que no sabría hacer, niñera? – golpe bajo para el adolescente, que se levantó molesto dando un bufido, dirigiéndose a la cocina para encargar la comida. –El folleto con el número de la pizzería está encima del frigorífico.

-Olvídame...

* * *

Después de encargar la pizza, tuvieron que esperar unos 15 minutos hasta que ésta llegara, tiempo en el cual prepararon la mesa y siguieron viendo la televisión, o por lo menos pensando en sus cosas con los ojos en la dirección de ésta, en un silencio que ninguno de los dos interrumpió.

Tras cortar la pizza, comieron, de nuevo en silencio. Era curioso ver lo diferentes que eran comiendo: mientras que Ichigo cogía los trozos con la mano extendida debajo de ellos y abarcando todo el borde con el pulgar dándoles grandes bocados, Toushirou los cogía sólo por el borde con toda la mano con apenas tres dedos, dando pequeños y rápidos mordiscos.

Estaban recogiendo la mesa cuando Matsumoto llegó con un par de trozos de un bonito pastel, que tenía pinta de ser de fresas con nata. La mujer volvió a sonreír a Ichigo de forma extraña y le guiñó el ojo justo antes de irse, dejando de nuevo a Ichigo perplejo.

-¿Por qué no comes? – preguntó Ichigo al menor entre cucharada y cucharada, el cual se hallaba recto en su silla mirando fijamente su porción de tarta, pero sin probarla.

-No me gusta el dulce... – dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué no? – interrogó al otro, el cual no dio ninguna respuesta. Se encogió de hombros. – Por lo menos podrías esforzarte en probarlo, a Matsumoto-san le habrá costado hacerlo. – dijo tomando otra cucharada del dulce.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta el dulce.

-Pero podrías probarlo.

-Pero no me gusta el dulce.

-¿Nada?

-Si digo que no me gusta el dulce, es que no me gusta el dulce, ya está.

-Podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por Matsumoto-san.

-No.

-Deberías probarlo. Está muy rico.

-Dije que no.

-Venga, no seas así.

-Que no...

-Pruébalo.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir no?

-¡Que lo pruebes ya!

La línea divisoria de Ichigo entre la cuerda paciencia y la simple y llana locura había sido traspasada, y con esta última frase había introducido la cuchara llena del dulce en la boca del otro, que sólo atinó a abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Toushirou, aún con la cuchara en la boca, frunció el ceño y miró con furia a Ichigo, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – preguntó con rabia contenida.

-Jeje...¿A qué no estaba tan mal? – el otro simplemente frunció más el ceño y desvió la vista. Ichigo no podría asegurarlo, pero podría decir sin pecar de mentiroso que dudó si le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del de ojos verdes.

* * *

La tarde pasó tranquila, y el cielo fue oscureciéndose aún más, acrecentando la penumbra dominante que las nubes habían producido durante todo el día. Por la noche cenaron ambos un sándwich con algo de fiambre que había en casa, pues ninguno de los dos era de cenar mucho, y estuvieron un rato más en silencio sólo interrumpido por leves discusiones cuyo ganador siempre resultaba el menor.

Cerca de las 12 de la noche, Hirsugaya se retiró a su habitación a dormir. El adolescente se quedó observando la figura en pijama alejarse por el pasillo hasta internarse en uno de los cuartos, con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual en él. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta del cuarto del albino, hasta que decidió levantarse y se dirigió a la cocina, a curiosear un rato el contenido del frigorífico.

* * *

Dio otra vuelta en la cama. Y otra. Y otra. Finalmente, se quedó boca arriba destapado hasta la cintura, enfadado consigo mismo por no hallar sueño. Sus ojos verdes rebuscaron algo en la penumbra de la habitación, pero sólo puedo distinguir un par de siluetas por el débil brillo que le llegaba por la luz del televisor en la salita. Se preguntó que hora sería.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a no quedarse despierto mucho rato más. Entonces oyó pasos, cuyo dueño parecía acercarse. Escuchó un pequeño chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y una juvenil voz blasfemando el nombre de la puerta en voz baja. Siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, y al parecer alguien seguí ahí en su habitación, observándole, a juzgar por la sensación que recorría su pequeño cuerpo. Sintió a la presencia acercarse, e inclinarse brevemente sobre su cuerpo. Unas manos acariciaron su cabello delicadamente. Pensó que sería su madre, que habría vuelto antes de lo previsto de su viaje, por lo que siguió con los ojos cerrados fingiendo estar dormido, disfrutando inconscientemente del tacto sobre sus cabellos.

Más segundos pasaron, y parecía que su madre seguí ahí. Se disponía a abrir los ojos cuando la presencia se fue inclinando poco a poco, reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Una cálida brisa recorrió su rostro, y fue poniéndose nervioso. Deseaba abrir los ojos pero no podía. Sintió un ligero contacto en sus labios, con algo cálido y húmedo, suave y áspero a la vez. Sabía a pastel de fresas con nata, el mismo de este mediodía. Quien quiera que fuese, se había comido la porción que él se había negado a comer. Inmediatamente los latidos de su corazón subieron a un ritmo desconocido hasta ahora por él, y todos sus sentidos, en especial el tacto, se hicieron increíblemente intensos. Tan rápido como vino, aquel roce se fue. Fue arropado de nuevo con cuidado, y sus cabellos fueron acariciados de nuevo. Oyó de nuevo una blasfemia en voz baja de una voz grave y varonil, y ahí se dio cuenta de que su madre todavía no había vuelto.

Aquel hombre se alejó rápidamente de él, y al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir una ancha espalda y un cabello naranja brillando por la luz del televisor de la salita. Se volvió a oír la puerta chirriar y una maldición bastante fuerte en un susurro. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en su cama.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Había sido besado?

Miró la puerta, confuso como nunca lo había estado.

¿Acaso había sido Ichigo?

¿Pero qué significaba?

Se destapó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, asiendo con fuerza el pomo de la misma. Su corazón dio un vuelvo, y se desbocó. Sus sentidos volvieron a dispararse. Sentía perfectamente el roce del pijama sobre su piel y el frío contacto con el pomo metálico. Oía un agudo pitido en su cabeza y las voces del televisor. La pequeña luz proveniente de la salita era especialmente brillante en ese momento, y podía distinguir un par de siluetas más que antes. Olía el propio champú de su pelo, y al humedecer sus labios notó el sabor a fresas con nata particularmente intenso. Apretó con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

Desde la salita, Ichigo oyó el intenso chirrido de una puerta al ser abierta de par en par muy rápidamente, y vio salir de su habitación a Toushirou, con el ceño bastante fruncido y un ligerísimo sonrojo, que de no ser por la palidez del niño sería inapreciable. Los ojos se abrieron solos, y su boca quedó entreabierta. Estaba sorprendido, nerviosos, asustado y su corazón parecía tener la voluntad de escapar de su cuerpo aquella noche lluviosa. El albino miró más intensamente aún al ahora sonrojado adolescente, y frunció más aún el ceño.

-¿Acaso no te dije que no me gusta el dulce?

* * *

_Bueno, aquí está. Esta historia tiene mucho esfuerzo detrás, por lo que me gustaría que dejases tu opinión. Ya sé que la única obligada aquí es **Purple Scene**, pero sería agradable tener más de un review diciéndome: "No me gustó" o "Me gustó"_

_**PD:** Si te ha gustado, pásate por mi otro FanFic de Bleach, Snow Ring, y contempla mis maléficos planes con la princesa de hielo y otro par de Ukes femeninos. La gente o me idolatrará o me baneará, una de dos. En cualquier caso, seré una leyenda, Hahaha..._


End file.
